This invention lies in the field of fishermen's products. More particularly it concerns the design of a lure which is useful to the fisherman, in the sense that he can apply hooks or other attachments in any selected position, so as to change the operating characteristics of the lure.
In the prior art there are many types of lures and similar devices available to fishermen for use in attracting fish to a fishhook. Substantially all of these provide attached fishhooks which are fixed in position on the lure, and do not provide opportunity for the fisherman to select his own geometry of hooks or other attachments. Thus, it is not possible for a fisherman to design his own lure about the central object, or mechanical portion of the lure, to which hooks and other attachments can be applied.